debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
The Triforce
Summary The Triforce, also known as the Ultimate Power, is a sacred golden relic left behind by the Golden Goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore, once they finished creating the realm, which came to be known as Hyrule. The Goddess Hylia was tasked with the protection of this world and the Triforce. After Hylia ceases to exist as a goddess, the Triforce is protected by the Royal Family of Hyrule, the sages and the Sheikah. The Triforce consists of three separate triangles: the Triforce of Power is always depicted as the top piece, with the Triforce of Courage typically represented by the right piece, and the Triforce of Wisdom typically represented by the left piece. Although the Triforce was created by gods, it can never be used by one, possibly the goddesses' way of giving hope to all the mortal beings in Hyrule. The Triforce is the ultimate source of power in The Legend of Zelda series and serves as the balance that weighs the three forces: Power, Wisdom and Courage. It has the ability to grant the wish of those who obtain it, regardless of whether the person's intentions are "good" or "evil". It is said that the wish will hold true until the user of the Triforce dies. The Triforce can also change the appearance of the Sacred Realm to reflect the heart of the person who enters it. Since the Triforce is the basis of Hyrule's providence, a crest bearing the image of the Triforce serves as the official crest of the Royal Family of Hyrule. During the Era of the Goddess Hylia, Demise and his hordes launched an attack to the Surface in an attempt to get their hands on the omnipotent relic. It is currently unknown whether the Triforce was already located in the Sacred Realm at that point. During the Era of Chaos the Triforce was already in the Sacred Realm and the ancient Sage Rauru constructed the Temple of Time, which contained the only, sealed entrance to the Sacred Realm. The Triforce was placed in the Temple of Light, at the center of the Sacred Realm, where it remained undisturbed for many ages until the events of Ocarina of Time. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, likely 3-A, possibly Low 2-C '''| '''4-A, likely 3-A, possibly Low 2-C '''| '''4-A, likely 3-A, possibly Low 2-C | '''At least '''3-A, possibly 2-C, likely higher Name: The Triforce Origin: The Legend of Zelda Age: Inapplicable (Existed before time) Classification: Magical Artifact, Hyrule's Providence Wielders: Link (A Link Between Worlds), Link (Hyrule Warriors), Link (Majora's Mask), Link (Ocarina of Time), Link (Twilight Princess), Link (Wind Waker), Link (Adventure of Link), Link (Oracles), Link (Skyward Sword) | Princess Zelda (A Link Between Worlds), Princess Zelda (Hyrule Warriors), Princess Zelda (Ocarina of Time), Princess Zelda (Twilight Princess), Princess Zelda (Adventure of Link), Tetra, Link (Adventure of Link), Link (Skyward Sword), Yuga | Ganondorf, Lana (Hyrule Warriors), Yuga, Link (Adventure of Link), Link (Skyward Sword) | Cia (Hyrule Warriors), Ganondorf (A Link to the Past), Link (Adventure of Link), Link (A Link to the Past), Link (Skyward Sword), Princess Zelda (A Link Between Worlds) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ (Consistently used by Link to thwart Ganon with the triforce of power. Provides mystical power. Ganon even notes that the power of the triforce of courage is what's he misjudged and not Link's power alone.) | Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ (The Triforce of Wisdom was used to defeat Ganon with the Triforce of Power) | Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ (The most powerful out of the 3, Ganon giving a portion of his power to Zant had Zant warp the entire twilight realm, it holds the essence of Din making it superior to Hylia who is in turn superior to The Wind Fish, who created and destroyed a realm with stars in the sky) | At least Macrocosmic level, possibly Low Macroverse level, likely higher (The Full Triforce is the strongest relic in the verse, holding the powers of the goddesses. Ganondorf used it to sustain the entirety of the dark world, it's existence sustains the light world, a parallel Triforce being destroyed in Lorule made the land collapse. Superior to 2 triforce pieces which amped Yuga Ganon who was going to consume both Lorule and Hyrule. Stated to shape reality and fill any desire.) Dimensionality: 4-D Durability: Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ | Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ | Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ | At least Macrocosmic level, possibly Low Macroverse level, likely higher Range: Unknown | Unknown | Interstellar, likely Macrocosmic, possibly Macrocosmic+ | Low Macroversal (Would of affected both the light and dark world if Ganon wasn't sealed) Powers and Abilities: |-|Triforce of Courage= Grants the wielder the Goddess Farore's power, including, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, amplified Magical power, Immense Courage, Immortality (Type 4. Protected by the Golden Goddesses), Healing (Healed Link's wounds right before his fight with Ganon, upon touching a piece Link was healed), Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Hell Manipulation, Corruption, Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation |-|Triforce of Wisdom= Grants the wielder the Goddess Nayru's power, including, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, amplified Magical power, Divine Wisdom, Healing (Merely touching it's piece will heal you, Zelda healed Midna's wounds), Precognition (Zelda would constantly get premonitions with the triforce of wisdom), Shapeshifting (Gave Zelda the power to turn into Shiek), Clairvoyance, Sealing, Invulnerability & Invisibility Negation (Negated the Triforce of Power's invisibility and invulnerability), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Corruption (Those chosen by the gods were stated to be protected from being transformed into Shadow Beasts) |-|Triforce of Power= Grants the wielder the Goddess Din's power, including, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, amplified Magical power, Invulnerability, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 6. Protected by the Golden Goddesses), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. With the triforce of power Ganon's hatred manifested Shadow Link who has mid godly regeneration. His phantom can regenerate from complete destruction. Ganon has regenerated from his malice), Dramatically increased physical might, Non-Physical Interaction (Physically grabbed and destroyed the Sage of Water), Aura (Ganon prevented Link from getting close to him with his darkness aura), Telepathy (Can communicate with people from Low Macroversal distances and look into their dreams), Sealing (Sealed Zelda in a crystal), Invisibility, Intangibility (Immaterial, intangible even to those who can hit ghosts), Transmutation (Zant's curse that turned Midna into a small imp was a result of Ganon's magic), Explosion Manipulation (Caused many spontaneous explosions in and around his castle), Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (He can sense and pinpoint his target's location even if they are invisible, he can watch events unfold despite not being present at the locations said events happen), Can exist and act as a Non-Corporeal spirit, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Corruption (Those chosen by the gods were stated to be protected from being transformed into Shadow Beasts), Time Stop (Ganon broke free of the time stop that was placed upon Hyrule by the goddesses), Information Analysis (Navi couldn't identify any weaknesses on Ganon with the Triforce of Power) |-|Full Triforce= Has the abilities of The Triforce which gives him: Grants the wielder the Goddess Farore, Nayru, and Din's powers, amplified Magical power, Immense Courage, Healing (Healed Link's wounds right before his fight with Ganon, upon touching a piece Link was healed. Triforce of Wisdom has natural healing), Divine Wisdom, Telepathy, Precognition, Shapeshifting, Invulnerability & Invisibility Negation (Negated the Triforce of Power's invisibility and invulnerability), Sealing, Invulnerability to most forms of attack, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 6. Protected by the Golden Goddesses), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. With the triforce of power Ganon's hatred manifested Shadow Link who has mid godly regeneration. His phantom can regenerate from complete destruction. Ganon has regenerated from his malice), Statistics Amplification (Via triforce of power), Non-Physical Interaction (Physically grabbed and destroyed the Sage of Water), Aura (Ganon with the triforce of power can prevent beings from getting close to him), Telepathy (Can communicate with people from Low Macroversal distances and look into their dreams), Sealing (Ganon with the triforce of power sealed Zelda in a crystal), Invisibility & Intangibility (Immaterial, intangible even to those who can hit ghosts), Transmutation (Zants curse that turned Midna into a small imp was a result of Ganon with the triforce of power's magic, anyone he sends to the Dark World is turned into a reflection of their heart and mind), Explosion Manipulation (Caused many spontaneous explosions in and around his castle), Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (He can sense and pinpoint his targets location even if they are invisible, he can watch events unfold despite not being present at the locations said events happen), Can exist and act as a Non-Corporeal spirit, Existence Erasure (Type 2. Eradicated The Imprisoned, which was confirmed by Fi who can sense the soul/consciousness of someone), Resurrection (of others), BFR(The full triforce sent Link to the land of Holodrum & Labrynna, Ganon can send those into the dark world, and has shown once gaining the triforce of power to send his phantom into the gap between dimensions), Power Nullification, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation (Ganon with the full triforce created his offshoot Agahnim, who was able to control the minds of every solider in Hyrule Castle, those he sends to the Dark World will have their consciousness erased), Madness Manipulation (Type 2 via sending people into the Dark World, a tree had said he thought he'd never see someone who wasn't insane), Spatial Manipulation (Ganon with the triforce of power created a maze that loops back to the starting room if you take a wrong turn no matter how far away you get from it), Biological Manipulation (Turned a Great Fairy fat), Avatar Creation (Ganon with the full triforce created an offshoot of himself in the form of Agahnim, who acted as his avatar in the Light World while Ganon remained trapped in the Dark World), Sealing (Sealed the 7 Maidens into crystals), Sleep Manipulation (Broke the spell on Zelda that made her sleep eternally), Wish Granting & Reality Warping (The triforce can grant the user any wish), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1. Stated by Hylia to be capable of altering the essence of all things. Said essences include beings like the goddesses themselves who transcend reality), Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Changed fate to make it where Link was comparable to Ganon and was able to be given a future.), Information Manipulation (Type 1. Erased the past of Hyrule, making the triforce disappear forever even the individual pieces of the Triforce, materialized a new continent out of nowhere), Law Manipulation & Physics Manipulation (Nayru created the concept of law), Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Farore created the concept of life), Fire Manipulation & Earth Manipulation (Din's flames forged the earth), Should have all magical powers in the verse as it's the force behind everything, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Information Analysis (Navi couldn't identify any weaknesses on Ganon with the Triforce of Power), Time Stop (Ganon with the triforce of power broke free of the time stop that was placed upon Hyrule by the goddesses), Corruption (Those chosen by the gods were stated to be protected from being transformed into Shadow Beasts), Magic, Mind Manipulation, Hell Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation Weaknesses: Cannot be used by gods and cannot be used if ones resolve isn't strong. Key: Triforce of Courage | Triforce of Wisdom | Triforce of Power | Full Triforce Category:Items Category:Ancient Artifacts Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Healing Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Negation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Telepaths Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Space Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Madness Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Biological Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Wish Granting Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Fate Users Category:Information Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Geniuses Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Empowerment Users